Skin care mask gloves and socks have become popular tools for providing skin care to hands and feet for women as well as men. The inside of such gloves and socks are filled with nourishing essence or cream to help hydrate and nourish the skin. In order to hydrate and nourish the skin properly, however, the mask gloves and/or socks must be worn for a long duration, and a person wearing the gloves/socks is not able to perform, or participate in, other useful activities for the duration. While wearing the gloves and/or socks, a person must also ensure that the gloves and/or socks are properly tightened to prevent the moistures and nourishments from escaping.